The Truth
by Spyrofan001
Summary: Spyro always wanted the truth of who his parents were and hes going to find out in this story (Im not good not good at summarys) (Paused at this time because of Writers Block)
1. Spyros family

I don't own spyro or any other characters in the spyro spyro franchise but I own my oc liana.(ignitus is the chronicle in this story but he has red scales)

Spyro: The Truth Revised and Re-edited by JourneyofShadowsStory by: spyrofan001

Chapter 1: Spyro's Family The sun reached its highest peak as scales of dawn reached a long-forgotten reminescence. The dragon was called here, his old home, to speak with the guardian of fire, and new Chronicler, Ignitus, on "an important matter at hand", or how he put it. The purple dragon walked inside, and to his surprise, everything was completely different from when he left all those years back: the training field was replaced as a gargantuous library, but it didn't cross his mind as to why it was there. All that mattered was finding his tutor, and leaving as soon as he could."Ignitus, where are you at?" the purple dragon echoed into the seemingless empty temple, surprised to get a reply back from Ignitus."Spyro? Is that you?" Ignitus called out."Yes, where are you at?" Spyro called out once again."I'm at the Pool of Visions," the grown red-scaled dragon called out once again."Okay, I'm coming!" Spyro called back, walking into the giant room with the grown dragon awaiting him. "So, what did you need?" Spyro asked him."Spyro, could I ask you a question?" Ignitus asked him, looking down at the young purple dragon with a hidden truth in his eyes."Sure," the purple dragon answered, smiling at him with nothing but joy. His love with Cynder was widely known, and Ignitus had acted like a father-figure to him in the past, but the purple dragon was still confused as to why he was called here to see his mentor."Do you know who your parents are?" He asked him, slightly holding back the question with nothing but fear."No, but it would be good to know who they are," Spyro answered, looking at Ignitus with a slight curiosity of what his tutor knew, "Do you know them?""Yes, and it's time I told you everything, you need to learn the truth," Ignitus said, looking down upon him with pride."You'd know my mother over my father, right?" Spyro asked him."Yes, I know your mother real well, in fact she's here in the temple," Ignitus answered, getting a slight gasp out of the younger dragon."Her name?" Spyro asked."Liana, but you will have to call her mom, she is an ice dragoness like Cyril, but not as stuck-up as him," Ignitus giggled."My mother's alive! That's great to hear Ignitus, but my father-""Is me," The grown red dragon briefly answered, resulting in another gasp from Spyro."Ign-I mean, dad, I'm sorry for-""I've grown accustomed to it Spyro, you can call me by my name, it'd be better," Ignitus replied back, a simple tear forming on his son's cheek. He flicked it away, and he showed him the way to his mother."Thanks for telling me who my mother is, dad."


	2. Spyro meets his mother

I don't own spyro or any other characters in the spyro spyro franchise but I own my oc liana.(ignitus is the chronicle in this story but he has red scales and no I did not steal anyones characters or nicknames I just made the first ones I thought of Sorry if there the same as yours.)

Spyro: The Truth Revised and Re-edited by JourneyofShadows Story by: Spyrofan001

Chapter 2: Spyro meets his Mother

(Hey guys sorry for the wait I've been working on this and trying to improve my writing grammar and stuff.)

" Ignitus where are we meeting mom at? " Spyro Asked. "At the town square here in Warfang " Ignitus Replied.

XXX When they arrive at the park XXX

"Where is Ignitus with Our son? " Liana wondered. "Liana were here! " Ignitus said as he walked up to her with Spyro. "Is this mom Ignitus? " Spyro asked starting to hide behind ignitus' legs. "Yes she is Spyro, Don't be shy. " Ignitus said moving spyro out from under his legs. "So this is our Handsome son Spyro. " Liana asked." Yes he is. Spyro this is your mother liana and Li-Li this is our son spyro. " Ignitus said."He looks so much like you Iggy but he has a mix of our tail blades. Liana Gasped and hugged spyro in tears. I finally got to meet my baby! " Liana stated.

(Sorry it's so short. This is my edit and I thought to post it up so u all don't think I died or forgot about this. Once JoS edits this I will put the updated version on here.)


End file.
